Tu cálido Amor
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Juvia Siempre se había sentido como un estorbo para su tan amado Gray-sama, pero la verdad era que él también sentía cosas por ella, eran sentimientos que nadie conocía. Qué pasará si las chicas en Fairy Tail idean un plan para ponerlo celoso? Resultará o él simplemente ignorará, como siempre, a Juvia? - Gruvia - Advertencia: LEMON


**Hola queridos lectores! :D **Este es mi primer proyecto aquí… Espero que les guste y que la pasen bien leyendo! ;) **Será un One-shot Lemon de Gray x Juvia**! :D Hace tiempo que ando tentada por escribir algo así de esos dos ¬u¬ así que me decidí y lo hice! ^x^**  
~Los personajes No me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima n.n~**

**ADVERTENCIA: **_**este fic contiene Lemon y fuerte! **__Así que si no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes mejor no leas, y no me hago responsable de hemorragias nasales ni traumas psicológicos x3._

**Y sin más demoras, los dejo para que lean.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tu cálido Amor~**

.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio de Fairy Tail, y como de costumbre, Natsu y Gray armaban alboroto, no sin ayuda de los demás compañeros que se les unían. Mientras tanto, en una mesa apartada de todo el caos, se encontraban Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Cana y Levy, las cuales muy animadas charlaban sobre temas triviales y no tomaban en cuenta todo el desastre que se armaba a su alrededor.

-Sabes Levy, yo pienso que ya deberías ir y declararte a Gajeel, después de todo se ve que ustedes dos tienen química y él no te ignora para nada- decía Cana mientras que bebía un tarro de licor.

-P-pero yo nunca he dicho que me guste!- hablaba una sonrojada Levy.

-Oh, vamos, todas sabemos que te gusta!- era Lucy la que ahora comentaba.

-Y qué hay de ti y Natsu!?- hizo esta pregunta con la esperanza de evadir el tema, cosa que por supuesto logró con éxito.

-Q-qué hay con Natsu?-

-Así como le estabas diciendo a Levy que le gusta Gajeel, tú también deberías admitir que quieres a Natsu- le decía Erza a su amiga rubia.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo, Lucy, ve, Ve y dile que te gusta! Ánimo!- hablaba la maga de agua, tratando de animar a su rival en el amor, como la llamaba ella, a que se le declarara al Dragón Slayer, ya que si lo hacía ya no tendría ninguna rival por la que temer, además, en el fondo sabía que , más que rival en el amor, su amiga sentía cosas por su compañero pelirosa. La peliazul también sabía que Gray estaba interesado por Lucy, lo tenía claro, así que si la Maga espiritual se quedaba con Natsu era una barrera menos para alcanzar el corazón de su tan amado Gray-Sama.

-Qué dicen chicas haha…ha…Saben, ya se me hace tarde, yo me iré a mi casa a…ordenar! Si, a ordenar, es que…tengo muy desordenado y le había dicho a Wendy que fuera a visitarme, sería horrible si viera mi casa en ese estado y Charle me regañaría seguro hahaha…nos vemos otro día!- y así, una Lucy nerviosa y levemente sonrojada evadió las miradas acusadoras de sus amigas y se fue apresuradamente a "ordenar su casa", cosa que obviamente era pretexto para huir del lugar.

-Y qué pasa contigo y Gray?- decía Cana mirando maliciosamente a Juvia.

-Nada…Gray-sama no se fija mucho en Juvia…Ya no sé qué debo hacer para que él me note como mujer y no como una molestia- la maga de agua hablaba tristemente mientras miraba de lejos a su tan amado chico pelear con su eterno rival pelirosado, y afuera estaba tan nublado que parecía como si fuera a caer una fuerte lluvia en cualquier momento.

-Juvia, eres una chica muy guapa! Ya viste como ese Lyon calló rendido a tus pies apenas te vio? Es obvio que Gray siente algo por ti, pero estoy segura de que no lo demuestra porque es un Tsundere - Levy hablaba animadamente mientras que le pegaba una maliciosa mirada de lejos al joven mago de hielo.

-Sí, no te desanimes por él, Gray sabe perfectamente cómo te sientes respecto a él…- decía una pensativa Erza- pero…qué pasaría si de pronto dejas de seguirlo como de costumbre y te alejas un poco de él?...-

-Juvia alejarse de su Gray-sama!? Porqué!?- Loxar hablaba tristemente mientras miraba con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y le hacía un puchero.

-Espera! Ese podría ser un buen plan…y si hacemos un pequeño cambio…Si! Sería perfecto! Estoy segura de que eso no puede fallar! Mis cartas dicen que tendrás éxito Juvia! Tú solo has lo que nosotras te digamos y tendrás a Gray en la palma de tu mano!- decía animadamente Cana mientras dejaba su licor de lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Juvia mirando a sus dos cómplices, Erza y Levy, las cuales de seguro ayudarían, a su manera, a la maga de agua .

.

Al día siguiente, en el gremio, todo estaba tranquilo, algo poco común en Fairy Tail, las personas charlaban animadamente pero sin generar gran alboroto, y claro, era porque Natsu se había ido a un trabajo junto a Happy y Lucy, por lo que Gray se encontraba sentado en la barra y charlaba tranquilamente con Mirajane. De pronto, cerca de donde estaba el mago de hielo, se sentaron Titania, Cana y Levy, las que comenzaron a conversar en un tono de voz más alto al normal, pero sin exagerar, para que el chico pudiera oír lo que hablaban.

-Es verdad que Juvia tiene una cita con Lyon!?- hablaba con actuada incredulidad la pequeña Mcgarden.

-Si! Eso escuché ayer cuando él fue al mismo Fairy Hills a buscarla, pero como no pudo entrar comenzó a gritarle desde afuera de su ventana que quería tener una romántica cita con ella y que la haría olvidar al idiota de Gray!- decía Cana mientras que se tomaba uno de sus típicos barriles de licor.

-Supongo que es por eso que Juvia se veía tan guapa y traía ropa nueva hoy en la mañana…Creen que Lyon sea capaz de hacerla olvidar a Gray? Después de todo, ella lleva mucho tiempo intentándolo y siendo rechazada…tal vez se dé cuenta de que quiere a Lyon y no a Gray- Erza hablaba seriamente mientras que miraba disimuladamente a su compañero, al cual ya le había hablado sobre apreciar los sentimientos de Juvia, pero al parecer él lo había obviado y no lo había tomado mucho en consideración.

Fullbuster, por su parte, había oído todo lo que habían dicho las chicas, y la verdad estaba un poco molesto por los comentarios que hacían como "olvidar al Idiota de Gray" o "tal vez se dé cuenta de que quiere a Lyon", pero más molesto estaba por haber escuchado que Juvia se había arreglado para otro hombre y no para él, y ese "otro hombre" no era cualquiera, era Lyon!

-"Porqué ella nunca se arregla de manera especial para mí? Y por qué tiene que ser Lyon!?"- pensaba el muchacho mientras miraba seriamente su baso de bebida, el cual lo había congelado hace ya rato sin haberlo notado.

-Gray! Te sucede algo? Por qué congelaste tu baso?- decía Mira, la cual también había oído toda la conversación de sus compañeras y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pretendían, cosa que al parecer les había resultado a la perfección.

-Ah? Eh…No me pasa nada, es que estoy aburrido, ya sabes…no está Natsu aquí para fastidiarlo- el mago de hielo hablaba tratando de disimular su mal humor, cosa que sabía hacer perfectamente bien, pero que ahora no le estaba resultando como siempre.

- Oh, ya veo…y, qué pasa con Juvia?- Mira hizo esta última pregunta maliciosamente para ver qué reacción tenía en Gray, el cual la miró con ojos de plato mientras que apretaba y rompía el vaso que había congelado recién. Iba a contestar, pero justo alguien había entrado al gremio, lo que provocó que la Albina no dejara contestar a su compañero y dijera en tono sorpresivo.

- Esa no es Juvia!?-

Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver porque el tono de voz de Mira traía tanta sorpresa, y quedaron igual o más sorprendidos que ella al ver a la maga de agua con un ajustado y corto Top de color morado oscuro, y una pequeña falda jeans, chalas a juego con el top y el cabello recogido en una coleta, se veía realmente bella y su pálida piel lucia espléndida con ese nuevo look. Vaya cambio que había tenido la joven. Algunos la miraban embelesados, otros sonrojados, otros ni la notaron pendientes de sus chicas, y otros, o mejor dicho, otro, la miraba embobado, sonrojado y a la vez enfadado. Ese "otro" era Fullbuster, el que se quedó mirándola fijamente para que ella notara su presencia, pero, y con mucho esfuerzo, Juvia pasó de largo ignorando completamente a su tan querido Gray-sama, llegando hasta donde estaban las chicas.

-"Qué rayos le pasa?"- pensaba furioso el mago de hielo mientras que se daba cuenta de la indiferencia de la chica- "No…qué es lo que me pasa a mí!? Porqué me molesta tanto lo que haga ella o deje de hacer? No es como si me importara…puede hacer lo que quiera"- se decía a sí mismo para tratar de convencerse de sus pensamientos.

-Juvia! Qué guapa te ves! Es cierto que tienes una cita?- decía Cana tocando el hombro de la joven.

-S-si, Juvia tiene una cita con…Lyon-sama…Espero que le guste mi nueva ropa! Me dijo que me pusiera algo ligero porque al lugar al que vamos no necesitamos llevar tanta ropa puesta- Loxar hablaba con voz firme y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su querido chico la escuchara.

-Aww Juvia! Quién sabe a dónde querrá llevarte! Ojalá ni piense en sobrepasarse contigo porque te ves muy atractiva con esa ropa!- Decía Levy entusiasmada.

-No creo que lo intente…De todas maneras, pásalo bien Juvia, hace mucho tiempo que no tienes una cita, verdad?- Erza había dicho estas palabras intencionalmente porque sabía la respuesta de la chica.

-No, la verdad, nunca antes había tenido ninguna cita, así que no sé muy bien qué es lo que se hace…pero confiaré en Lyon y trataré de divertirme lo más que pueda! Por cierto, ya es hora de que me vaya, en la noche les contaré que tal me fue, adiós!- y diciendo esto, la maga de agua salió sin siquiera mirar a su Gray-sama, sabiendo que él la observaba en todo momento, y con mucha pesadumbre en su corazón, se alejó del gremio. Ese mal estar que sentía al mentir de esa manera la estaba matando, el cielo se había tornado de un color gris opaco, y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer delicadamente sobre la ciudad.

A gray le causó extrañeza toda la situación que se estaba dando, él conocía a Juvia perfectamente, bueno, no tanto, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese clima era producto de ella, y si estaba tan feliz por esa maldita cita con Lyon entonces, porqué demonios el clima decía otra cosa? –"Ah, claro…de seguro montó todo este show para llamar mi atención, qué infantil resulta ser Juvia a veces…y qué fue todo eso de Lyon-sama!?..."- pensaba el mal humorado Fullbuster.

-Vaya, una vez Juvia me confesó que el cielo no solo se ponía así cuando estaba triste, sino también cuando estaba nerviosa o enferma…Será que la pone nerviosa el tener su primera cita con Lyon?- Mira conocía perfectamente el plan que habían armado las chica, y lo que dijo no era mentira, pero de seguro Gray no lo sabía, hasta ahora.

-Hm…iré a ver si encuentro algo que hacer, me muero del aburrimiento…- dijo finalmente el mago de hielo mientras que se levantaba y salía del gremio. Una vez que estuvo lejos, Cana se acercó a Mirajane y le pidió un gran favor, uno que solo ella podía hacer.

.

Mientras tanto, en una playa totalmente desolada caminaba una pálida pero hermosa mujer de cabellera azul mientras se sentía ansiosa por ver cuál era la reacción del chico que ella amaba.

-"Habrá resultado?...Se habrá puesto celoso?...o tal vez no le importa lo que Juvia haga...Hmm…"- pensaba aquella joven chica mientras que seguía avanzando por la orilla del mar dejando sus huellas en la arena.

.

-"Esa Juvia…Quién se cree que es!?...y quién le dijo que se pusiera esa ropa?...quiero decir, ella siempre es más "recatada" en cuanto se trata de ropa, pero esas prendas con las que andaba eran bastante pequeñas y dejaban mucha piel expuesta…Baaa, como dije antes, de seguro todo es una farsa…pero y si no es así?...y si de verdad nunca ha tenido una cita? …Si es así no puedo permitir que sea con ese maldito de Lyon…será mejor que la siga en caso de que ese pervertido quiera hacerle algo!"- y sin pensar más en el asunto Gray comenzó a caminar hacia donde vio que partió aquella, según él, hostigosa mujer.

.

De vuelta a la playa, Juvia estaba sentada en la arena esperando que transcurriera algún tiempo para luego marcharse y fingir su tan perfecta primera cita. Así lo habían planeado con las chicas…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Cuatro chicas estaban reunidas en el cuarto de la maga de agua en Fairy Hill -Muy bien Juvia, esto es lo que harás, yo te prestaré algo de mis ropas y tú mañana te aparecerás en el gremio fingiendo que vas a tener una cita con Lyon, entendiste?- Le decía Cana mientras que le entregaba algunas prendas.

-Nosotras, mientras tanto, hablaremos del tema como si nos hubiéramos enterado hace poco, y procuraremos hacerlo cerca de Gray para que pueda oír la charla- ahora Levy hablaba mientras que la peinaba con una coleta amarrada por una cinta color azul.

-y luego, cuando entres y te preguntemos, tu contestarás como si fuera cierto y te marcharás a algún lugar lejano fingiendo que estás en tu cita…por supuesto tendrás que hacer algo de tiempo, de lo contrario no será creíble- Erza sabía que Gray se sentiría molesto, pero también sabía que no era idiota y que seguiría a Juvia, por lo que se le ocurrió decirle a Cana, que hablara con Mira y le pidiera que se transformara en Lyon por unos minutos y acompañara a Loxar a dar un paseo, o al menos hasta que Gray las viera juntas y pensara que si era como habían hablado antes.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Juvia estaba por marcharse de aquella solitaria playa, pero la silueta de un joven muy familiar la hizo detenerse de golpe.

-L-Lyon? Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntaba la bella chica un tanto confundida, ya que se suponía que el no sabría nada de todo el plan.

- Juvia! Que haces tú aquí? Yo siempre que me tomo algunos descansos vengo a dar un paseo a esta playa porque es tan quieta y apacible, me hace sentir tranquilo y relajado…nunca pensé encontrarme contigo en este lugar! …y vaya que cambio de Look el que te hiciste! Te ves aún más hermosa de lo que ya eras antes!- el chico hablaba totalmente emocionado por el hecho de haberse encontrado con su querida Juvia en aquella playa tan solitaria.

-Yo también daba un paseo...Ah...Hem, este look fue idea de Cana...- Decía Juvia un poco avergonzada por los cumplidos del chico.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí demos un paseo juntos!- y sin siquiera darle tiempo a Juvia de responder, la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del mar juntos.

Mientras que paseaban, charlaban y se reían, apareció frente a la pareja otro Lyon más, ahora no era uno, sino que eran dos! Qué rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo!?

-Hum…es otro Lyon? Tiene un hermano gemelo Lyon?- decía Juvia totalmente ingenua ante la situación.

-Qué!? No! Claro que no! Quién demonios eres tú!?- El albino hablaba enfadado y confundido a la vez.

-Ups…Tranquilos, soy yo, Mira! Hahaha Que cara han puesto cuando me han visto! Hahaha- La joven había desviado el tema para hacerlo parecer una broma y así Lyon no se enterara de todo el plan que habían armado.

En eso que los tres reían por lo absurdo de la situación, se presentó otro personaje más que nadie, a excepción de Mira, sabía que aparecería.

-G-Gray-sama!?- decía sonrojada y sorprendida Juvia, la que nunca pensó que vería a su amado chico en aquel lugar.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? Y por qué hay dos Lyon!? … Juvia, en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando aceptaste salir con este idiota?- Gray decía estas palabras como si estuviera dolido por algo, y estaba confundido por toda lo absurdo que resultaba la situación en la que estaba.

-Oye! A quién llamas idiota!? Idiota!- Ahora era el turno de "Lyon" hablar, pero nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían como terminaron…Nadie pensó nunca que las cosas terminarían de "esa" manera…

-Si! A quién crees que llamas idiota!? Maldito!- El otro "Lyon" se defendía ahora.

-Haber! Cuál de ustedes es el verdadero Lyon!? Vamos, habla y arreglemos esto ahora! Como hombres!- Fullbuster lo único que quería era partirle el rostro al verdadero Lyon por tomarse el atrevimiento de pedirle a Juvia una cita y además de todo, decirle cómo debía vestirse!

-Si quieres golpearme tendrás que adivinar cuál de los dos es el verdadero, obviamente- uno de los dos Lyon dijo esto, provocando aún más al muchacho.

-G-Gray-sama! Ya basta! Por favor no peleen!- Juvia trataba de calmar un poco las cosas, pero le fue imposible, nadie la estaba escuchando.

-Muy bien…quieres que adivine cual es el verdadero? Lo haré…golpearé lo más fuerte que pueda a uno de los dos, y no me importará si es o no el Lyon de verdad, así que prepárense- y sin decir ni una palabra más golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al chico que creyó que era el correcto, dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre la arena de la playa.

Juvia sabía perfectamente a quien había golpeado el chico, y por lo mismo se puso frente a él y un tanto enfadada le habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Gray-sama! Uno de los dos Lyon era Mirajane! Qué hubieras hecho si le hubieras partido el rostro a ella y no al verdadero!? Además, por qué se enfada tanto si a usted no le interesa Juvia?- A Loxar le aterraba pensar en que por su culpa su compañera podría haber salido dañada, es por esto por lo que, por primera vez, se había enfadado un poco con aquel apuesto muchacho.

-Qué? Mira? No te golpee a ti, verdad?- ahora la preocupación lo invadía.

- No, claro que no Gray, golpeaste al verdadero- y diciendo esto, la chica volvió a su imagen normal, dejando ver que era cierto lo que decía.

Le había dado al verdadero y se sentía satisfecho en ese sentido por haber golpeado a Lyon pero, cuál era el motivo de su pesadumbre? No se sintió bien por haber hecho lo que hizo- "Por qué?...yo solo la estaba defendiendo…por qué me siento así? Será porque la vi enfadada conmigo?...y todo es por culpa de…Ah…claro, es por mí culpa…"- y pensando en esto, bajo su cabeza diciendo- Juvia yo…lo siento- y sin decir más se marchó a paso rápido del lugar.

-Gray-sama…Oh! Lyon! Está bien? Le duele mucho?- Juvia estaba totalmente sorprendida por la actitud de Fullbuster – "Porqué actuó de esa manera?...Gray-Sama"-

.

Ya tarde en la noche, estaban Erza, Levy, Cana y Mira en el cuarto de Juvia, la que les contó todo lo sucedido en la playa durante su supuesta "cita".

-Hmm…Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para ver qué es lo que ocurre…ya es tarde y me iré a descansar…no pienses mucho en el asunto, Juvia- decía Titania mientras que se despedía de las chicas y se marchaba a su cuarto.

-Si…Gracias por toda su ayuda muchachas…a pesar de todo no hubo cambio alguno…bueno, veremos que sucede mañana, descanses!- y diciendo esto la maga de agua despidió a las muchachas y cerró la puerta de su cuarto para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama, aún con aquella atractiva ropa puesta. Apagó la luz y se tendió sobre su lecho aun vestida, quería tratar de dormir un poco, tratar de descansar, y pasó así muchos minutos, horas quizás…Ya todo estaba en silencio, seguramente todas en Fairy Hills estarían dormidas, a excepción de Juvia. Y cuando por fin había logrado entrar en sueño unos extraños ruidos provenientes de afuera la despertaron. Sin pensarlo si quiera, se levantó y miró por su ventana, encontrándose a Gray frente a ella. Algo le decía, pero no se comprendía bien por la lluvia que caía afuera, cosa que no era por culpa de Juvia sino del clima, así que rápidamente le abrió la ventana y lo metió dentro de su cuarto. ¿Cómo era posible que Gray estuviera a esa altura? Pues, porque había hecho una escalera de hielo hasta la ventana de Juvia.

-Gray-sama! Qué estaba haciendo ahí afuera con esa lluvia? Podría haberse resfriado!- la joven peliazul hablaba en susurros para no intervenir en el sueño de ninguna de las chicas.

-Juvia yo…tenía que verte de nuevo…Hem, verás, yo…es cierto que nunca antes habías tenido una cita?- el mago de hielo estaba empapado por la lluvia y un tanto sonrojado por estar a esas horas en el cuarto de esa chica y con las intenciones con las que iba.

-Sí, es cierto, Juvia nunca ha tenido ninguna cita, por qué?- la joven no comprendía para nada el motivo de la visita de aquel encantador joven en su cuarto ya esas horas.

-Pero hoy fue la primera, no?- Gray hablaba un tanto dolido, enfadado y celoso.

-No…verá Gray-sama…todo fue un plan que idearon las chicas para…provocarle celos…es que yo quería que me viera como a una mujer! No como a un estorbo…Gray-sama yo- pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su susurrado discurso, Fullbuster la abrazó y le habló al oído.

-Menos mal que todo fue una farsa… No me gusta que uses es ropa…muestras mucha piel, todos los que te vieron vestida así quedaron embobados contigo- Tras estas palabras, el mago de hielo tenía cierta intención maliciosa que su compañera no notó de inmediato.

-Hum…Gray-sama…me está empapando, déjeme pasarle una toalla para que pueda secarse o va a enfermarse- Juvia no quería pensar en cosas que creía imposible.

-No te preocupes…estoy bien así…- "De cualquier manera, pronto me quitaré esta ropa húmeda"- pensaba Gray.

-Entonces, Gray-sama…necesita algo?...- ella trataba de separarse un poco de él para poder mirarlo al rostro, cosa que él le impedía porque la apegaba más a su cuerpo, provocando que ella también quedara mojada.

-Juvia…Ya no quiero tener que preocuparme porque otro hombre te quiera para él…o porque Lyon te pida citas…Yo…Ahh, tu sabes, no me gustó que salieras con ese tipo…yo…Juvia, quiero…- A Gray le costaba trabajo decir claramente lo que sentía, puede que haya sido por orgulloso o por Tsundere, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, y era aún peor si se trataba de Juvia. Desde un principio supo que había conexión entre ellos, pero simplemente no quería admitirlo.

-Gray-sama?...estaba…celoso?-

-Hmm…-dijo esto en modo de afirmación a la vez que se separaba un poco de la chica para mirarla a los ojos- …Si…lo estaba…Juvia…quiero que seas mía…que si te vas a vestir así sea solo para mí…porqué nunca te arreglas así para llamar mi atención? Me molestó pensar que te pusiste tan linda para otro hombre- Si, era verdad, le molestó y bastante. Al verla entrar con esa ropa puesta y con esa mini-falda, muchas sensaciones y emociones se le vinieron a la mente, quería tomarla y cogerla ahí mismo, pero claro, no se podía.

-Gray-sama…yo, prometo vestirme así solo para usted! Si me lo dice lo haré! – Juvia estaba como en un sueño! Nunca pensó que el mago de hielo iba a tener ese tipo de sensaciones por ella! Sí que era capaz de despertar cosas en él!

-Juvia…me molesta que estés con esa ropa toda mojada, porqué mejor no la quitamos? Y de paso también me quito yo la mía- Claro, ahora se veían un poco más claras las intenciones del joven, pero Juvia todavía no captaba.

-Oh, claro, yo iré al baño, usted puede cambiarse aquí- pero no pudo seguir hablando por que Gray la besó castamente en los labios.

-Juvia, no me refiero a eso- La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que la bella joven sintiera la erección del chico pegada a ella- Juvia, quiero hacerte mía…quiero, tú sabes…Que seamos uno solo…- Fullbuster dijo estas palabras cerca del cuello de la chica, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo.

-Gray-sama! Nu-nunca pensé que usted…se sintiera de esta manera conmigo! - La maga de agua estaba tan contenta y emocionada que ya veía que abría los ojos y era otro de esos sueños pasionales que tenía de vez en cuando con su amado chico.

-Y qué dices…aceptas la propuesta o no?-

-Por supuesto que si Gray-sama! - Era tanta la felicidad de la muchacha que no pensaba en nada más que en su amado Gray-sama.

-Perfecto...-"yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie…espero poder hacerlo bien, no debe ser tan complejo, verdad?"- pensaba el chico mientras que tomaba el rostro de la bella mujer que estaba frente a él y le soltaba el cabello que tenía tomado por ese moño que le había hecho Levy. Luego comenzó a besar su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, y llego a su boca, la cual solo rozó unos minutos para luego besar apasionadamente, y apenas se le dio la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica lo hizo, comenzando a explorar y a degustar aquellos labios, aquella lengua y todo lo demás, primero la beso lentamente, pero a medida que transcurría el beso, iba aumentando de grado hasta que se transformó en pasional y salvaje. Debieron separarse unos cuantos segundos para poder recuperar el aire perdido en aquel arrebato, y luego volver a lo que estaban. Las manos de Gray bajaron del rostro de la chica al cuello, ahí una mano comenzó a explorar los senos de la joven, mientras que la otra le agarraba el trasero. Ella, por su parte, no se quedaba haciendo nada, siempre había soñado con tocar aquel cuerpo tan marcado y perfecto, cosa que ahora estaba haciendo, sus manos recorrían la espalda del joven, notando cada músculo, luego se paseaban por sus pectorales y abdominales bien definidos, y llegaban a su trasero, el cual tocaba tímidamente.

-Juvia…te deseo…-y diciendo esto Gray comenzó a desnudar lentamente el cuerpo de la bella maga de agua. Primero le desabrocha ese ajustado y pequeño top, dejando sus abundantes senos al aire libre.

- Eres preciosa, Juvia…tienes una piel hermosa…quiero que todo esto sea mío y solo mío- decía mientras que rozaba suavemente una de sus manos contra uno de los pechos de la chica.

-Hmm-Juvia trataba de no dejar salir ningún gemido por su boca, le avergonzaba que Gray la escuchara, le avergonzaba que la viera desnuda…pero si le decía esas cosas, cómo no iba a ceder? Él comenzó a bajar su mano, rozando solamente el cuerpo de la joven, hasta que llegó a su mini-falda, desabrochándola y provocando que esta cayera húmeda de un solo golpe al suelo, teniendo a Juvia solo en sus braguitas de encaje frente a sus ojos. Ella, sintiéndose un poco torpe, se acercó un poco más a él y le quitó su camisa de un solo movimiento, ya que la traía abierta, pero cuando miró el pantalón del muchacho, rápidamente subió la mirada hasta los ojos de él.

-Te da vergüenza hacerlo?- pregunto Fullbuster mientras que la abrazaba y comenzaba a avanzar junto con ella hasta la cama. Cuando estuvieron frente a esta, la empujó suavemente sobre el lecho y él se ubicó sobre ella. La observó detenidamente para luego deslizar una de sus manos hasta uno de los pechos de ella, y con el pulgar rodeó muy despacio el pezón de ella y tiró de él.

-Ahh!- Gimió llena de placer Loxar. Gray ya no estaba pudiendo resistirse mucho, y sintió que su pantalón le quedaba pequeño de "esa" parte, así que se lo quitó ágilmente y volvió a ubicarse sobre la chica. Comenzó a besar y mordisquear cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, y se entretuvo un rato en cada ceno, los mordía suavemente, los chupaba, los acariciaba y tiraba de ellos, provocando con cada acción un suspiro o gemido por parte de la peliazul, luego, satisfecho con la reacción de ella, continuó con su recorrido de besos, lamidas y mordiscos hasta que llegó a sus braguitas.

-Juvia…estás segura de esto? Si no quieres yo- pero antes de que terminara la frase, la chica le tenía aprisionado los labios en un tierno beso, para luego decirle

- Si es con Gray-sama, por supuesto que estoy segura…- y sabiendo esto, Gray ya no se contuvo más. Tocó aquella zona tan sensible de ella, sintiendo su humedad sobre la ropa interior, y sin preguntarle nada, quito lentamente aquella pequeña prendita color morado con encajes, la que quedó tirada en algún lugar del cuarto, y le abrió las piernas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Así está mucho mejor… Oh Juvia, cuánto te deseo…Quiero…estar dentro de ti- la frase que susurró a medida que iba avanzando con sus labios desde el ombligo de la chica hasta su oído provocó que Loxar se sonrojara hasta las orejas y sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en esa zona.

-Gray-sama…Qué seductor es…- decía con voz ronca y acelerada la peliazul.

Fullbuster, que ya se había quitado su ropa interior hace un rato ya, comenzó a rozar la punta de su masculinidad erecta con el sexo de su ahora amante, hecho que provocó más y más suspiros en ella.

-G-Gray-sama…-

-Juvia, lo siento pero…ya no me aguanto…voy a entrar- Decía con una voz ronca Gray, y viendo que la maga de agua asentía lentamente, con sus labios entre abiertos y su cabello un tanto despeinado, era imposible resistirse, por lo que se apoyó en sus dos codos para no aplastarla e introdujo su miembro lentamente, chocando con aquella barrera que demostraba la virginidad de la joven, pero sin parar, la pasó y cuando la penetró por completo sintió como Juvia se aferraba a su espalda y soltaba un pequeño quejido, así que se quedó un momento ahí.

-Ahh..-

-Estás muy apretada, te encuentras bien?- decía un poco preocupado el mago de hielo. La única respuesta que recibió fue una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de ella – No te preocupes, voy a quedarme así un momento para que te acostumbres al tamaño…- y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, el cuerpo de Juvia ya había asimilado al invasor que tenía dentro de su cuerpo y el cual la estaba llenando.

-Gray-sama…ya no molesta…puede moverse cuando quiera- hablaba avergonzada la joven, mientras que él, sonriendo de medio lado, besaba su frente, para luego comenzar a retroceder torturosamente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, y volvía a embestir suavemente contra su chica soltando pequeños gemidos.

-Ahhh!- gritaba placenteramente la peliazul.

-Estás bien?- volvía a preguntar, al ver como la chica curvaba su espalda hacia atrás.

-Si…Gray-sama~ por favor no se detenga ahora~ decía en todo casi de súplica la peliazul, cosa que provocó aún más al chico. Y Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, acomodándose al ritmo que Juvia también le daba mientras movía sus caderas, cada vez Fullbuster la embestía más y más rápido, al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios y senos, y entrelazaba una de sus manos con una mano de ella, provocando gemidos por ambas partes, hasta que Juvia llegó al clímax y se corrió, provocando que al instante su compañero también se corriera mientras que decía con voz roca y casi sin aliento

-Dios! Juvia!- y culminando aquel pasional acto, Gray sacó lentamente su miembro del sexo de la bella chica y se recostó junto a ella.

-Gray-sama! Eso fue espectacular! Definitivamente tiene que repetirse!- decía agotada la peliazul mientras que besaba el pecho del chico y se acurrucaba en él.

-Sí… diciendo esto, le besó la frente a su chica, se cubrieron con la ropa de cama y se durmieron abrazados sin querer despegarse el uno del otro.

Al otro día, en la mañana, Juvia se despertó estando completamente sola.

-No puede ser… todo fue un sueño?...Gray-sama no estuvo aquí entonces?...-hablaba apenada, pero en cuando sintió una molestia en su zona baja, y vio que llevaba puesto el collar de Fullbuster supo de inmediato que no había sido para nada un sueño, al contrario! Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió con su ropa habitual, nunca antes había estado tan feliz! Y cuando se estaba preparando para salir, vio que sobre la mesita de su cuarto había una nota que decía:  
"Eres increíble, lo de anoche fue maravilloso…espero que se repita, y por supuesto, será mucho mejor…  
PD: Ya fuiste mía por primera vez, también quiero que tengas tu primera cita conmigo.  
PD2: No te lo dije anoche pero…Te amo.  
Nos vemos en el gremio. ~ Tuyo: Gray F."

-Gray-sama…kyaaa!- gritaba emocionada Loxar mientras que se metía la nota en su sujetador, miraba el collar que llevaba puesto y salía corriendo hacia el gremio para abrazar a su tan amado Gray y decirle cuánto lo quería y cuánto la había hecho feliz.

.

_**~Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! :)  
Es mi primer Lemon así que no sean malitos x3  
Traté de hacer las personalidades lo más parecidas posibles, pero a veces es imposible! Hahaha xd  
Gracias por leer! Y para los que dejen reviews, gracias también! :D  
Toda crítica y demás es aceptada! Gracias a eso uno aprende y se hace mejor! :)  
Saludos & Nos leemos en algún otro fic! ^x^**_

_**-Bunny D. Loxar-**_


End file.
